Motherly Love
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Klaine's first time making out... Blaine finds something surprising on Kurt's hipbone. Includes some awesome!Carole... Short Drabble...Tattoo!Klaine...Happy New Year!


**I got this idea stuck in my head, and I couldn't get rid of it…yay for writing! **

**I was listening to Taylor Swift (her older stuff, of course) while writing this (I like her songwriting substantially more than her singing, but her music helps me write….) so excuse any over-the-top fluff.**

**Thank you to **_**loveislouder-thanhate**_** for all her help!**

Kurt and Blaine stumbled into Kurt's room, mouths glued together. They fell on Kurt's bed, lips still attached.

"You taste so good," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "A mix of coffee, vanilla, and honey…. I could kiss you forever."

Kurt laughed, pulling away slightly. "That was so corny. You sound like you're drunk."

"Drunk on you, maybe," Blaine answered, then scrunched his face up. "Never mind. I cannot believe that came out of my mouth."

Kurt almost fell off the bed laughing.

"Blaine, dear, please stop talking and just kiss me."

"Gladly." Blaine pushed him back on the bed, and resumed devouring Kurt's mouth. Blaine let his hands play at the hem of Kurt's shirt, and when he didn't get pushed away, he slowly pushed it up until it was bunched up underneath Kurt's arms. Kurt pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head, a slight hesitation in his movements that Blaine didn't notice.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, letting his tongue lick all over Kurt's smooth collarbone.

He shuffled down the bed to have easier access to Kurt's chest, but stopped his ministrations abruptly.

"Kurt, what is that? Is that…a tattoo?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

Blaine stared. There, inked onto Kurt's creamy skin near his hipbone was a small _E.M.H. _in curly cursive.

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked after a moment. "Does it stand for something?"

Kurt nodded again, face somber. "They're my mom's initials. Elizabeth Marie Hummel."

"Oh." Blaine was silent for a minute. "How did you get it? I thought you needed to be 18 to get a tattoo."

"You can be under 18 if you get parental permission. I asked Carole if I could get one and she said yes."

"Wow." Blaine stroked a hand over the tattoo. "I'm kind of surprised Carole said yes so easily. She must be a pretty awesome step-mom."

_Kurt came down the stairs, clutching a piece of paper. Carole was in the kitchen, putting lasagna in the oven._

'_Carole? Will you sign this form for me?'_

_Carole turned to smile at her stepson. 'One sec, honey. Let me get a pen then I'll look at it, alright?'_

_Kurt help up the pen he held, and Carole laughed lightly._

"_You sure are prepared." She held out her hand, and Kurt obediently handed her the pen and paper._

_She glanced at the form, and her eyes opened wide in shock._

"_Kurt, this is a form allowing you to get a tattoo."_

_Kurt nodded wordlessly._

"_You want to get a tattoo?" Carole asked disbelievingly. "Of what?"_

_Kurt looked down. "I want to get my mom's initials on my hip. I've thought a lot about this, and…well, I don't want to forget her. Not that I'm going to!" he hurried to explain as Carole opened her mouth to speak. "She's my mom, and I want a permanent mark to remind me."_

_He blushed heavily at this point, but continued speaking. "I really like you, Carole, and I want to think of you more like a mom, not just a guardian. I know you'll never replace Mom, but…I just want to get a permanent mark to remind me that she'll always be there." he shrugged, staring at the floor._

_Carole stared at her stepson. He looked so vulnerable, and so young. She felt a stinging behind her eyes as she thought of what Kurt had to go through to even begin to think about the reason behind his want for a tattoo. She knew the boy adored his mom, citing her as the reason he was who he was today. She also knew that he and Burt had had their troubles with Kurt's more…feminine traits, and she knew the teen respected his mother for her openness. _

_She sighed, knowing she didn't have a valid argument against this. Kurt was mature for his age, he would have examined all the options and outcomes before bringing this to her. She knew how much this would mean to the boy._

"_Ok, Kurt. I know what this means to you. I'll sign this, only if you let me come with you when you get it. I want to make sure you are safe."_

_Kurt looked up, and his face seemed to light up with his huge smile. _

"_You're saying yes?" he asked. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" he hugged her hard, and Carole felt her eyes fill with moisture._

"_You're welcome," she whispered softly into his hair. _

Kurt smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Carole is pretty awesome."

**Hope you liked it! Please review **


End file.
